


To Know, To Love

by idrilhadhafang



Series: The Star Wars Pride Project [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Lives, Demiromantic Rey, F/M, Minor Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Therapy, but so minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Rey talks to Kalonia and makes an interesting discovery.
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars)
Series: The Star Wars Pride Project [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928779
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Allbingo, Finnrey Fanfic Connection





	To Know, To Love

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Demiromantic
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It was during one of her therapy sessions with Kalonia (which she had been going to anyway thanks to leftover issues with her parents) that Rey talked about her issues with Finn. “I mean, I know I should be grateful for Finn being such a gentleman, but sometimes I wonder if it’s too much...”  
  
“How do you feel about it?”  
  
“Stuff like going out to dinner...I mean, I like the food, but I don’t really feel the romantic aspect. Finn’s been very understanding and he’s tried to dial it back, but...”  
  
“It could be anything,” Kalonia said.   
  
“Even when it does work, I think it mostly works because it’s Finn. Because...it’s like, if it wasn’t for the fact it was Finn...” Rey trailed off. How did she exactly explain this, any of it?  
  
“It’s just a possibility,” Kalonia said. “But being demiromantic...it’s an offshoot of being demisexual, where you typically don’t experience romantic attraction until you experience a strong bond with that person. For example, if you only get crushes on your best friend. Just anyone that you have a deep emotional bond with. The romantic attraction doesn’t come until you establish a deep emotional bond.” A beat. “I’m actually aromantic myself.”  
  
“That’s interesting!” Rey said. It made sense; after all, Kalonia was so very protective of everyone; she wouldn’t just single out someone for more love.   
  
Kalonia smiled, clearly amused.   
  
“Demiromantic?” Rey laughed in surprise. “I never thought that would apply to me, but...” She ran a hand through her hair. “Does it count, though? I mean, I had romantic feelings for two people...granted, one of them turned out to be my cousin, but still...”  
  
Doctor Kalonia nodded. “And when did you start feeling them?”  
  
“Well...I guess I started feeling them when I started to know them both better,” Rey said. “For Finn, it was just knowing he was a good man, and for Ben...he was just lonely, and it was like I felt his loneliness, deeper than I thought I would. In both cases, it was after I knew them well.” A beat. “Ben is with Poe, so it doesn’t really matter.”  
  
“That sounds like demiromanticism,” Kalonia said. “Being deeply mentally connected with people, and from there...”  
  
“That does make sense.” Now that Rey really thought about it, it made sense. Having a tendency to, when she got attached to people, protecting them with their lives. “How do I tell Finn about it, that’s the question.”  
  
“That depends,” Kalonia said. “But really, Rey...he’s a good, kind partner. I really doubt he’ll be angry at you.”  
  
Rey thought of Finn in that moment. Gentle, loving Finn, who had plenty of understanding and love to give.  
  
“I think so,” she said. “And...maybe I’ll start getting more comfortable with it.”  
  
“You may, Rey,” Kalonia said. “After all...women aren’t simply a giant blob of allosexuality and heterosexuality, or the same skin tone, or anything. Women are diverse. You’re not less of a woman for being demiromantic.”  
  
Rey beamed despite herself.


End file.
